The Woman
The Woman is a main character that is featured prominently in the Cube Escape games. She appears to be the victim of a murder, seemingly committed by a Corrupted Soul. The details of her life and the circumstances of her death are not quite clear. As revealed in Cube Escape: The Cave, her name is Laura, and she is the reincarnation of William Vanderboom. She is a member of the Vanderboom family. Cube Escape: The Lake She discovers an abandoned Cabin at Rusty Lake in 1969, with very little inside except for a fishing rod and bait. With the rod she catches a Fish, that when cut open, sprouts a tree. The tree can hold five objects on its branches. If she places a blue gem on the top branch, it will shoot a pentagram beam. This causes a Corrupted Soul to climb out of the Lake and attack her. However, if she instead places a green gem on top, it will shoot a pentagon beam. When the Soul attempts to enter, the beam will stop it, and it disappears, leaving behind a black cube. Cube Escape: Seasons In the Spring of 1964, the Woman keeps Harvey as her pet. After feeding Harvey bird seed, she will lay a black egg. Cracking the egg open with a spoon releases a black cube, that she uses to jump forward in time. Now in the Summer of 1971, she uses her telescope to get a close-up of the moon. Upon closer inspection, her own window is seen on the moon's surface, with herself looking through it. A Corrupted Soul slits her throat from behind, coating the window with blood and revealing the code for her safe. The safe contains a shrimp, that when cooked in her oven, reveals a vision of the Lake. The woman stands in the water, before turning into a Corrupted Soul and disappearing into another cube. In the Fall of 1971, her walls are covered in blood. She has to switch through the channels on her TV screen by the numbers that appear on each station. After following the numbers, a black cube appears on the screen that she can use. In the Winter of 1981, her room is covered in wires connected to a strange machine. Opening her clock's case unveils with the mirror inside that she is a Corrupted Soul. The blue cube that is also in the clock now allows her to go backwards in time. By going back to the past, she can collect items to fuel the four pumps on the machine. When it is finally activated, it causes her phone to vibrate, but it will not do anything. However, back in the spring, picking up the phone shoots a beam of light at her corrupted reflection, dissipating the shadow. Cube Escape: Case 23 Dale Vandermeer is sent to investigate her death in 1971. The Woman's dead body is lying on the ground in the Murder Scene, and there is blood on the floor trailing into the Room. However, if Dale tries to enter this room, it disappears. If the Woman's dress is interacted with, it will open up to reveal a slip of paper; the same can be done to her mouth to reveal a beetle. On her coffee table sits a newspaper advertising for the chance to win a trip to Rusty Lake. He calls the number, but the person on the other end of the line does not provide any answers, only mentioning that his place is already taken, presumably by the Woman. After the phone conversation, the Woman's body is now hanging upside down. Black butterflies fly out of her mouth as her body rises up out of sight. The butterflies fly in formation to spell out the code to her safe, which contains the files to the Rusty Lake archive. Back at Dale's office in 1972, when the numbers 746 are logged into his TV, the Woman appears on the screen. She reaches her arm up, and a hand comes through the top of the TV. When she is given a black egg, she turns it into a white cube, and hands it back over to Dale. Cube Escape: The Mill On the top floor of the Mill in 1972, the Woman's dead body from Case 23 can be seen through the TV screen. The channel switches over to her body hanging upside down, and rising out of the screen's range. Her body is transported to inside of the clock to the left of the TV, which must be moved down to the main floor. Her head is placed into the Memory Extractor, where her memories can be used to create the cubes. At first her good memories are able to make a white cube without consequence, but then her negative memories are used to create a black cube. Once the black cube exits the Extractor, her body becomes corrupted. When the black cube is placed into the Lake, she escapes from the machine. She kills the Old Woman and the Cow, and captures Harvey on the top floor. Being confronted by the player, she disappears, allowing Harvey to fly away. Cube Escape: Theatre A lone man, Bob, sits at the bar in 1971. In his jacket pocket he keeps a letter to him from the Woman. It explains that she has not been feeling well for a while, and will be staying at the Lake. The letter ends with her stating that she is sorry "this" didn't work out, and that perhaps they will meet in another life. She is featured in the fifth play, "Remember the Seasons". The player must first arrange the window frame, moon, and tree surround her to match the photograph on Bob's letter. Once that is done, five small frames will fall from above. The player will have to venture into Bob's mind to collect four white cubes to place into the frames. She also shows up in Bob's mind. By using the clues found by placing the white cubes into the frames and putting them in their proper positions, the player finds the code to the safe in Bob's mind, and retrieves the final black cube from it. When the black cube's frame is directly over her face, touching it slits the Woman's throat and she dies, ending the play. Rusty Lake: Roots She doesn't appear as herself in this game, but her previous incarnation, William Vanderboom, is the player character. At the end of the game, he is resurrected as her. Cube Escape: The Cave Her picture appears in a book in the Cave documenting the Vanderboom family and other characters. Later, she physically shows up as a Corrupted Soul. Trivia *In Cube Escape: Seasons, her bulletin board reveals certain clues about her: **'Spring' - A flier for Rusty Lake Mental Health and Fishing, a prescription for Prozac, a note saying: "Can I eat Harvey's eggs?", and a note revealing that Harvey's eggs can create black cubes. **'Summer' - A note saying: "Remember that song?". **'Fall' - A note saying: "I am afraid I will do something horrible". **'Winter' - A file explaining: "cube + fire = escape memory", a file explaining: "phone + fuel = change past", a file explaining: "blue cube + fire = escape memory", a file explaining how to turn on the machine, and a note saying: "Change the past". *Her favorite music is an excerpt from the overture of Egmont Op. 84, by Ludwig von Beethoven, and it can be heard from the radio and a cassette, labelled "MY FAVORITE SONG", and when the Forest shows up on her television set in the Fall in Seasons. It can also be heard in Cube Escape: Theatre, after playing "BADEGG" on the piano. ** In Cube Escape: The Mill, the cassette shows up in her positive memories. *In Rusty Lake: Roots, the Woman's dress appears in 1933, worn by Rose for her dance. The dress appears again in 1935, swaddling a baby held in Rose's arms. *In an interview with Rusty Lake, Geek Girl Authority asked if the Woman is the baby at the end of Rusty Lake: Roots. Rusty Lake replied: "There are some good hints for this yes :)". *Her name, Laura Vanderboom, was first revealed in Cube Escape: The Cave. Gallery Woman_in_window.jpeg|The Woman outside the window in the Spring in Cube Escape: Seasons. she.png|The Woman on the moon in the Summer in Cube Escape: Seasons. 2016-04-07 00.01.23.jpg|The Woman in middle of the Lake in Cube Escape: Seasons. 2016-04-06 23.25.57.jpg|News about the Woman in the Fall in Cube Escape: Seasons. 2016-04-06 23.16.02.jpg|The Woman's reflection in Cube Escape: Seasons. Pictures Seasons.jpeg|A picture of the Woman (center) in Cube Escape: Seasons. Her.png|The Woman at the end of Cube Escape: Seasons. Screenshot_2016-04-06-02-33-11.png|The Woman's body in Cube Escape: Case 23. the woman.png|The Woman's body in Cube Escape: Case 23. Matryoshka.png|A Woman doll in Cube Escape: Case 23. she's on tv.png|The Woman's body in Cube Escape: The Mill. 2016-04-06 17.47.16.jpg|The Woman's body in Cube Escape: The Mill. The shadow.png|The Woman's soul in Cube Escape: The Mill. Screenshot_2016-04-11-13-02-02-1.png|The Woman's letter to Bob in Cube Escape: Theatre. Screenshot_2016-04-11-20-38-00-1.png|The Woman in Bob's mind in Cube Escape: Theatre. 2016-04-12 01.05.04.jpg|The Woman in Cube Escape: Theatre. RootsRose3.png|Rose wearing the Woman's dress in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsRose7.png|Baby Laura in Rusty Lake: Roots. TheWomanCave.jpeg|The Woman and Harvey in Cube Escape: The Cave. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters